


Seduction

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel tries it as a last resort.





	Seduction

Ciel tried to retain the aloofness required of a master, but he knew his time was coming soon for the completion of the contract.

There was only one possible path he could take to save himself. It was a long shot, but it was making the demon not want to eat him.

Yeah, right. Just thinking about it made him think how stupid he was.

But, it was worth a try.

Sebastian knocked, and brought some pastries in.

One was a long eclair with cream on it. Perfect.

Ciel seductively lifted it and licked the cream, then stared at Sebastian.

Sebastian was looking at him, wide-eyed.

"What are you looking at?" Ciel demanded, stopping what he was doing, blushing slightly.

"A thousand apologies, young Master," Sebastian said, bowing and leaving.

Ciel let out a puff of air. He had no idea whether what he was doing was working, but he'd have to continue to try.

~~

A week had passed. Ciel had tried acting coy when Sebastian tried to change his clothes, trying to have a dreamy look on his face, and thumbing his lips idly, amongst other things. There didn't seem to be any discernable difference in Sebastian, although he did seem to notice it.

He stretched out in bed.

Sebastian entered, flipping a telegram knowingly, looking triumphant. Ciel didn't need to read it. He knew what it signified.

"Ciel," Sebastian said, getting on the bed and crawling over him. "There is _nothing_ you can do to get me to fall in love with you."

Ciel looked downcast, ashamed and rejected.

"Because I'm _already_ in love with you," Sebastian continued.

Ciel looked at him in shock. "B-but... why didn't you say something earlier?!"

Sebastian smirked. "I thought it was funny, you trying all those things."

Ciel gasped, then rolled his eyes. "Fuck," he muttered, dragging Sebastian down for a kiss.


End file.
